mythipediafandomcom-20200222-history
Avatara
...powerful sorcerers who lead the Legion against Balor and the Fallen Lords. Because of their years of training as magic-users and strategists, they tend to avoid melee combat but can be vicious when they have to be. -Avatara Description, Cast of Characters, Myth TFL Manual Description The Avatara started as group of Archmages when Mazzarin founded the Avatara of Illuan in the Age of Reason. Drawing their power from Wyrd, many top ranking mages joined this order such as dreamers, diablolists, sorcerers, and summoners. Only those who worked hard enough to reach the high level of archmage are given the title "Avatara". The order would quickly rival with The Callieach in terms of power, knowledge and forewarning. The Avatara always had strong ties to the Cath Bruig Empire as they paid homage to Emperor Clovis, who presumably bore the Ibis Crown and Balmung. Most Avatara carries a scimitar, and have their own unique magic ability. However, they all have a spell known as Dispersal Dream, which causes enemy units to explode in a chain reaction with a charge of an Energon Cube. Flavor Text Myth: TFL " ... the seventh wave of Thrall stumbled and climbed over the slippery, piled dead and Mazzarin saw The Watcher with them and at last knew the number of his days." "Of all the avatara in the Four Ages there is no doubt that Mazzarin was the most powerful and his death the most salient victory of the Dark during the Wind Age." -Unused Flavor Text Myth III "...the Archmage Mazzarin called forth the most powerful mages of the known lands to his domed palace of Illuan. For the first time, practitioners of magic spoke openly of their rituals and ceremonies. After a long night of feasting and conversation, Mazzarin proposed a union between the gathered spellcasters. Joined, their knowledge and powers would increase ten-fold..." "...the path of becoming an Avatara is a long and rigorous one. Not only is one's time focused on learning how to manipulate the very fabric of existence, but grueling mental and physical conditioning push one's body and psyche to the limits. To become a true Avatara, one must learn the Dream of Dispersal; a very difficult and potentially lethal dream-spell..." Notable Individuals: * Alric: Leader of The Nine, King of the Southern Province, and later became Emperor of the Cath Bruig. * Cu Roi: Served in the Great War, sacrificed himself to destroy the Tain. * Forgall: The author of Forgall's Bestiary. * Maeldun: Served in the Great War, died sometime afterwards. * Mazzarin: Founded the Avatara, ambushed and killed by The Watcher during the Wind Age, returned as a Shade, killed again while protecting The Watcher. * Moytirra: Exiled from the Avatara, founder of the Warlocks of Scholomance. * Murgen: Served in the Great War, sacrificed himself to destroy the Tain. * Myrdred: Served the empire during the Wind Age, later became the Fallen Lord known as The Deceiver. * Rabican: Served in the Great War, ambushed and killed by The Watcher. * Sardonac: Served the empire during the Wind Age, sacrificed himself to destroy the Rod of the Callieach. Myth: TFL Beta 3 Names Caliban, Malagigi, Cu Roi, Forgall Manach, Hreidmar, Enkidu, Tfear, Fei Llawn, Cu Chulain, Diarmuid, Maeldun, Gilgamesh, Roland, BeowulfCategory:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Myth III: The Wolf Age Category:Light Category:Humans